Blind nightmare
by Cucurucho
Summary: Jane ha vuelto a meterse en un lío, ¿podrán Lisbon y su equipo salvarle?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

La puerta se abrió, chirriando. El olor a humedad y encierro le hizo suponer que donde le dirigían era un sótano o un trastero. Tenía los ojos vendados y las manos atadas a su espalda, por lo que bajar las angostas escaleras le estaba resultado un poco difícil. Estuvo a punto de tropezarse un par de veces, pero en ambas ocasiones alguien tiró de él en el último segundo, evitando la caída.

Contó quince escalones cuando la persona que le guiaba le empujó hacia delante, haciéndole caer sobre el suelo de madera. Le dolió el golpe, pero al menos dejó de sentir el cañón de la pistola presionando sobre sus riñones.

-Oye, Kendra, no tienes por qué hacer esto.

-Cállate.

-Sólo digo que tú no quieres hacer esto.

-¿Te crees muy listo, verdad? Pero no lo eres. Por eso estás aquí, Patrick Jane, porque no eres tan listo como te crees.

-¿Ahora vas a decirme que todo esto es porque estafé a tu padre hace más de quince años?

-No vas mal -dijo la mujer, escupiendo las palabras- Deberías descansar, te espera un día bastante duro.

Grace Van Pelt vio amanecer desde su puesto en la oficina. No es que quisiera ganar puntos ante los jefes, o que llevase trabajo atrasado, sino que para ella el trabajo era la mejor de las terapias. El día anterior se había enterado de la reciente paternidad de Wayne, y aquello era superior a ella. Si alguna vez mantuvo las esperanzas, aquel embarazo las tiraba todas por tierra. Conocía a su ex lo suficientemente bien como para saber que, enamorado o no, le pediría matrimonio a Sarah. Quizá no inmediatamente, pero sí a la larga. Y también sabía que su sentido de la responsabilidad le llevaría a no cortar con ella hasta que el pequeño -o pequeña, aún no lo sabían- fuese lo suficientemente mayor como para entenderlo. Suspiró pesadamente y dio gracias al cielo porque Jane no estuviese allí, metiéndose en su cabeza.

Se levantó a por un café, la noche en vela le estaba pasando factura y necesitaba cafeína en vena. Y mucha. Estaba preparándolo cuando escuchó a Lisbon entrar en su despacho. Por el ruido de sus pisadas, enérgicas y espaciadas sabía que se había levantado con mal pie, así que ya que estaba, le preparó una taza.

-Buenos días, jefa -dijo desde la puerta con las dos tazas humeantes.

-Por decir algo-murmuró mientras rebuscaba algo en sus cajones- ¿Qué pasa, Van Pelt?

-Nada, sólo te traía un café, pero si molesto...

Fue entonces cuando levantó la vista y sonrió ante el gesto de su compañera- Perdona, Grace, es que no he dormido bien. Gracias por el café, me salvas la vida. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí tan temprano? Aún no es la hora.

-Terapia ocupacional. ¿Y tú?

-Solucionar los problemas de Jane. El muy idiota ha llamado al fiscal del distrito analfabeto lameculos. Y lo he suavizado. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

-Ni idea, ¿has mirado en el desván?

-Sí, y no está.

-Supongo que estará durmiendo en una cama normal, o de camino. En un rato le tendremos por aquí, dando guerra como siempre.

El dolor de cabeza le martilleaba las sienes y los brazos estaban entumecidos, pero aún así intentó tantear las paredes en busca de algo con lo que rasgar o cortar sus ataduras, pero no encontró nada. Seguía con los ojos vendados, pero calculó que era temprano. Le habían capturado sobre las cinco de la madrugada, cuando, harto de sí mismo en el motel, decidió ir a casa del sospechoso para colarse y buscar pruebas. No se había dormido y justo en aquel momento le estaba empezando a entrar hambre, por lo que calculó que no serían más de las ocho de la mañana. "Bien -se dijo a sí mismo- En un rato Lisbon y los chicos me echarán de menos y me buscarán" Luego maldijo su puñetera manía de no avisar nunca dónde iba, pero recordó que su equipo era el mejor de toda California y eso le hizo mantener algo de esperanza.

Pensó también en Kendra Rogers. Nació en una familia con posibles, su padre era uno de los grandes empresarios de Los Ángeles, un tipo racional hasta que murió su mujer y empezó a "notar su espíritu". Entonces empezó a inclinarse más por el lado espiritual de la vida y recurría a él con frecuencia para ponerse en contacto con su difunta mujer. Al principio sólo se contentaba con sus dotes de médium, pero poco a poco empezó a depender de él más de lo aconsejable. Kyra, su mujer, solía aconsejarle en temas laborales, así que ahora le tocaba a él inventarse los consejos de su mujer. El problema era que su mujer era economista, y él, no.

Al principio tuvo suerte, pero falló en una de las predicciones, haciéndole perder al señor Rogers una suma considerable de dinero, amén de unos cuantos clientes e inversores importantes. Después de aquello, no le quedó más remedio que vender su empresa al mejor postor. Aquel varapalo fue demasiado para él y varios meses después moría, dejando sola a su hija.

Rigsby se movía inquieto en su asiento, exasperando a Cho. Aún estaba asimilando que iba a ser padre. ¿Cómo iba a poder ser él buen padre si el suyo era un desastre? Y lo peor de todo es que él siempre pensó que formaría una familia basada en el amor, y no en el sentido de la responsabilidad. Por supuesto que quería a Sarah, pero no estaba enamorado de ella. Instintivamente levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de Van Pelt. Miraba algo en el ordenador y no se percató de que la observaba, así que aprovechó para mirarla un poco más.

Llevaba el pelo suelto, pero ella se lo había echado a un lado, dejando al descubierto parte de su cuello. Se había puesto aquella camiseta verde de punto frío que tanto le gustaba y mordía nerviosa el capuchón de su bolígrafo. "Sarah nunca será así de sexy" -se dijo, avergonzado por sus propios pensamientos.

Grace recibió una llamada personal y salió a contestar, con una sonrisa en la cara que dejó intrigado a Rigsby.

-¿Con quién hablará?

-¿Eso importa? -respondió Cho, con la vista fija en sus papeles.

-No. Bueno, Grace es mi amiga, me preocupo por ella.

-Entonces pregúntale.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Pues no le preguntes.

-¿Y cómo voy a saber con quién habla?

-Pregúntale a Jane cuando vuelva.

-Y hablando de Jane, ¿dónde está? Van a dar las once. Él a veces llega tarde, pero nunca tanto.

-Estará metiendo a Lisbon en algún problema.

-Eh... ¿chicos?

Van Pelt había vuelto a su puesto, y cuando lo hizo se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Alguien había colgado en el servidor un vídeo en el que se veía a Jane con los ojos vendados y maniatado en un lugar oscuro y sucio. _"A los gatos les gusta jugar con la comida antes de devorar a sus presas. ¿Estáis dispuestos a salvar a esta rata?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Hacía ya bastantes horas que el hambre se había apoderado de su cuerpo y sólo podía pensar en huevos revueltos y té con leche. Por suerte el sonido de un goteo incesante le ayudaba a relajarse. Como si le hubiesen leído el pensamiento, la puerta se abrió y escuchó cómo su captora bajaba las escaleras con algo en sus manos. Olía bien, a mantequilla de cacahuete y café. Odiaba el café, pero le gustaba su aroma.

-El desayuno. Cómetelo todo, vas a necesitar energías.

-Esto... no es por ser obvio, pero tengo las manos atadas a la espalda y una venda en los ojos. ¿Una ayudita? -Kendra le desató las manos para luego atarle la zurda a una tubería cercana. -Gracias.

-No lo hago por ti, es que no me apetece hacer de niñera.

-Claro, lo entiendo. Y no tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Oh sí, sí que tengo por qué hacerlo.

-Vale, como quieras. Pero Kendra, por favor, cierra el grifo ese que gotea. ¿Lo oyes? Clonk. Clonk. Clonk. Es relajante, pero se pierde agua. Clonk. Clonk. Clonk. Es muy relajante, casi sanador. Clonk. Clonk. Clonk. Te sientes cada vez más relajada...

-Debería castigarte por intentar hipnotizarme.

-Sé que me comporté mal en su momento, pero estoy muy arrepentido, de verdad.

-Sé que te arrepientes. Te arrepientes de no haber cerrado la bocaza en aquel programa de televisión. Te arrepientes de haber cabreado a alguien más poderoso que tú y haber perdido a tu familia, pero no te arrepientes de haber timado a tantas personas inocentes.

-Claro que me arrepiento.

-No te creo. Pero ya lo harás.

-Madre de Dios -susurró Lisbon cuando vio las imágenes- ¿John el Rojo?

-No podemos descartar nada. Teniendo en cuenta cómo es Jane, puede haber cabreado a cualquiera.

-Van Pelt, ¿has conseguido averiguar algo?

-Quien haya enviado el fichero ha sido muy cuidadoso, no hay forma de seguirle el rastro. Y el vídeo se ha rodado en un cuarto sin ventanas ni nada que nos indique dónde está.

-Está bien. Ponte con su teléfono, a ver qué te dice. Rigsby, ¿te encargas de sus llamadas telefónicas y de sus cuentas bancarias?

-Claro.

-Cho, espérame en el coche, tengo que avisar a Hightower.

El asiático agradeció la orden de Lisbon, el despacho de la gran jefa no era su lugar favorito en el mundo, y ya de paso necesitaba unos segundos a solas. Apreciaba a Rigsby, pero a veces necesitaba distanciarse y disfrutar del silencio. Le relajaba el ruido propio de una oficina, el de los teclados, la fotocopiadora, el carrito del correo... incluso el de la tetera de Jane silbando en la pequeña cocina. Aquella peculiar música le ayudaba a concentrarse, pero estar un mínimo de ocho horas diarias escuchando a Wayne sobre Van Pelt, Sarah y su futuro hijo, era superior a él. Miró al cielo y le rogó que algún alma benevolente y comprensiva se apiadara de él y permitiese las relaciones entre compañeros en la Brigada. Así sus compañeros podrían estar juntos y le dejarían de dar la matraca.

Inevitablemente pensó en Summer. Habrían pasado varias semanas desde que la dejase en la estación de trenes con un billete hacia Seattle en la mano y la promesa piadosa de visitarse de vez en cuando, y todavía seguía sintiendo el mismo pellizco en el estómago y el mismo nudo en la garganta que cuando la vio alejarse por el andén.

Se enfadó con Van Pelt cuando le aconsejó que tuviese cuidado, que Summer no le convenía. ¿Qué sabría ella? Puede que la confidente no fuese la mujer perfecta que presentarle a sus padres, pero le hacía feliz. Era él quien no era bueno para ella, fue él quien se sintió como un monstruo cuando discutieron aquella noche. Le hubiese gustado ayudarla a desengancharse, a estudiar. Le hubiese gustado que siguiese esperándole en su cama cada noche y encontrársela en su sillón escuchando música. Pero aquella relación hacía agua por todas partes. Al menos se llevaba un buen recuerdo de ella y de lo que vivieron.

Vio a Lisbon cruzar el aparcamiento a grandes zancadas y se preguntó si aquellos ojos rojos serían por amistad o algo más. Rigsby y Van Pelt querían que acabasen juntos, pero él no estaba de acuerdo. Jane no era bueno ni para él mismo. ¿Qué sería de Lisbon una vez que el asesor le diese caza a John el Rojo? Suponiendo que sobreviviese al encuentro, acabaría pasando el resto de sus días en la cárcel o huido en algún país sin tratado de extradición. Y dado que en Estados Unidos el asesinato nunca prescribe, no volvería a verle. Ella se merecía a alguien mejor.

Se dirigieron al motel donde Patrick dormía de vez en cuando. Su coche no estaba allí, lo cual significaba que muy probablemente le habían secuestrado en otro lado. Hablaron con la recepcionista de la noche anterior y les confirmó que el Jane había abandonado el edificio sobre las cinco de la mañana y no parecía preocupado.

Subieron a su habitación, la 147, en busca de alguna pista, pero no encontraron nada. De hecho, les sorprendió aquella habitación, tan ordenada e impoluta, tan impersonal. No había ni una sola foto de su mujer e hija, ninguna de sus amigos de la feria o de las que se hicieron las pasadas navidades en la Brigada. Ni algún recuerdo, nada. Si no fuese por los trajes colgados en el armario y por una taza en la pequeñísima cocina con la que contaba la habitación, se diría que estaba desocupada.

Jane tenía tanta hambre, que aquella tostada cubierta con mantequilla de cacahuete rancia y el café solo le supieron a gloria. A lo lejos escuchó un rebuzno, y supuso que se encontraba en zona rural, quizá alguna granja.

La puerta volvió a chirriar, pero esta vez las pisadas eran más fuertes, más pesadas. Pensó en la posibilidad de una segunda persona, pero enseguida le llegó aquel olor a jazmines y limón y supo que era ella, pero que portaba algo pesado, y rezó porque no fuese un instrumento de tortura.

Su piel se erizó al recordar a aquella loca que le torturó con la picana para ganado y el miedo que pasó cuando pensó que Lisbon iba a sufrir su misma suerte. Pero enseguida sonrió al recordar su cara cuando le contó que tenía que empaparse de la sangre del cadáver que tenían a su lado. Era increíble cómo hasta en las peores situaciones su amiga le sacaba una sonrisa. ¿Le estarían buscando?

El sonido de algo metálico cayendo al suelo le hizo temerse lo peor. Parecían cadenas, aunque no podía asegurarlo.

-Vaya, veo que has hecho caso y que te has terminado todo el desayuno. Eso está bien, te queremos con fuerzas.

-¿Queremos?

-No seas impaciente, Patrick.

Lisbon odiaba el coche de Jane por lo anticuado que estaba, pero precisamente fue aquello lo que lo hizo más identificable. Habían solicitado la ayuda de la Policía de Sacramento y en apenas tres cuartos de hora habían dado con él, aparcado cerca de la casa del principal sospechoso, Brandon Scott. Según las últimas pistas obtenidas en las últimas horas, Scott había sido visto en Seattle, pero consiguió huir por lo que era muy probable que a aquellas alturas estuviera ya en Canadá.

-Pues si le han secuestrado aquí significa que o bien no es Scott el asesino o que alguien ajeno al caso, quizá John el Rojo, sea quien está detrás de esto.

-Jefa, dudo mucho que sea John el Rojo. ¿Te acuerdas de la nota del vídeo? Se llamó a sí mismo gato. Es demasiado ególatra como para degradarse a gato, él se hubiese llamado a sí mismo tigre o león.

-Entonces tiene que ser otra persona. ¿Pero quién?


	3. Lascia ch'io pianga

Grace no paraba de teclear en el ordenador. Estaba cansada, pero no se permitía el lujo de apartar la vista de la pantalla, cada milésima de segundo podía ser crucial para salvarle la vida a Jane. Era curioso cómo le había ido cogiendo cariño a lo largo del tiempo. Aún recordaba la vergüenza que le hizo pasar en aquel restaurante cuando delante de todos la animó a aceptar la propuesta de Rigsby de pasar la noche juntos. En aquel momento quiso matarle de mil formas diferentes, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a entenderle y a saber llevarle y ya no quería matarle de mil formas distintas. Sólo de doscientas.

Una vocecilla aguda le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Ante ella se encontraba Sarah, preguntándole dónde estaba Wayne. Había estado tan concentrada que ni se había dado cuenta de que se había levantado.

-¿Has mirado en la cocina? Estará comiendo algo.

-No, no está ahí.

-Entonces estará en el registro. Por cierto, Sarah, enhorabuena.

-Oh, gracias.

La nueva novia de Rigsby le lanzó una enorme sonrisa que parecía sincera y se acarició la tripa. Sabía que es buena persona -abogada, pero buena persona- y que cuidará de Wayne y de su hijo, pero no la soportaba. No soportaba su vocecilla, sus comentarios, su risa nasal. No soportaba que fuese ella la que durmiese con él y no ella.

-¡Sarah! -saludó él, con un corto pero tierno beso en los labios- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a recogerte, para ir al médico.

-Ah, sí, lo había olvidado. Lo siento, pero ¿te importa ir sola? Han secuestrado a Jane y...

-¡¿Han secuestrado a Jane?! Pobre... ¿se sabe quién ha sido?

-Estamos en ello.

El teléfono de Rigsby sonó en el escritorio, momento que aprovechó para despedirse de Sarah con un suave beso en los labios y una caricia en el pelo que Van Pelt fingió no haber visto.

-Rigsby.

-Soy Lisbon. Investigad a alguien del pasado de Jane que tenga relación con Scott.

-¿Crees que ha sido él?

-Cada vez entiendo menos, pero no podemos descartar nada.

El agente se puso de inmediato con la tarea que le habían encomendado. Recordó la lista de clientes de Jane, de su época de falso médium. Aquella lista estaba plagada de cientos de asesinos en potencia. Su compañero era un maestro del engaño y el ilusionismo, pero había conseguido hacer del tocamiento de narices un arte. A lo largo de aquellos años había estado a punto a pegarle unos cuantos puñetazos, pero siempre conseguía serenarse a tiempo.

-¿Buscas algo? -preguntó la pelirroja al verle trastear por los cajones de todo el mundo.

-Sí, la lista de antiguos clientes de Jane.

-La tengo yo, toma.

Al entregarle el CD sus dedos se rozaron. Fue una milésima de segundo, tiempo suficiente para reactivar las mariposas estomacales que ambos trataban de asfixiar a base de falsa indiferencia.

-Esto... yo... gracias por el listado.

-No hay de qué, Wayne.

De nuevo, las pisadas resonaron en el sótano, esta vez oyó lo que parecía una silla arrastrase y a alguien sentarse en ella.

-Hola, Patrick. Cuánto tiempo.

Conocía aquella voz distorsionada. La misma voz que se colaba en sus peores pesadillas, la misma voz perteneciente al asesino de su familia. Quiso ser libre pero no para huir, sino para estrangularle con sus propias manos.

-¿Has pasado buena noche? O parte de ella, al menos.

-Mejor que la que tú vas a pasar cuando te pille.

-Oh, Patrick, no seas así. He venido a hacerte una oferta. Una tregua. Verás, esto de jugar al gato y al ratón me gusta, es estimulante. Pero ambos sabemos que el único final posible es mi cuchillo en tu cuello. No es que me disguste del todo ese final, pero creo que juntos podemos hacer grandes cosas. Si te unes a mí te prometo una vida llena de luz, verdad y sabiduría. Una vida plena, y feliz, en la que el dolor no puede alcanzarte. Una vida con la que enmendar tus errores, ¿No sería maravilloso?

-Te crees un iluminado, un dios, pero no eres más que un saco de mierda repugnante que camina por el mundo. Si piensas que me voy a unir a ti estás más loco de lo que pensaba.

-Oh, Patrick, pero qué maleducado. Te acojo en mi casa, te doy de comer, te ofrezco mi amistad y tú la rechazas con groserías. Voy a darte un incentivo para que te lo pienses un poco mejor. Kendra, gatita, regálale a nuestro invitado un poco de compañía que le ayude a replantearse sus ideas.

-Creo que tengo algo -anunció Rigsby a sus compañeros, quienes se acercaron inmediatamente a su mesa. Todos menos Van Pelt, que seguía delante del ordenador, pendiente de cualquier novedad.- Peter Rogers era uno de sus clientes. Al principio le contrató como médium cuando enviudó, pero luego buscaba sus consejos para todo. Hasta en los negocios. Al parecer Jane la cagó en uno de sus pronósticos y el tipo lo perdió todo, hasta la camisa. Unos meses más tarde se suicidó en su oficina.

-¿Tiene una hija?

-Ahí quería yo llegar. Kendra Rogers. Ahora tiene treinta y un años y vive en Sacramento. Desde que murió su padre ha llevado una vida laboral bastante activa, pero desde hace unos meses, ha dejado su trabajo, sus amigos y según los movimientos de su tarjeta de crédito ha comprado compulsivamente varios libros de poemas de William Blake, música clásica y se ha apuntado a clases de artes marciales.

-¿Blake? ¿No le recitó John el Rojo a Jane un poema de Blake?

-Tigre, tigre. Sí.

-Quizá sólo sea que le gusta la poesía. A mí también me gusta Blake y no soy un psicópata -razonó Cho- O quizá esté pasando por una depresión y se esté aislando de todo.

-¿Cuándo murió su padre?

-Esta semana se cumplirán quince años, jefa.

-Chicos, mirad esto -pidió Van Pelt.

Todos se arremolinaron alrededor suyo. Un nuevo vídeo había sido subido a la base de datos de la policía. En él se podía ver a Jane de pie, con las manos atadas a una polea que pendía de una viga del techo. Seguía con los ojos tapados, pero sus captores le habían despojado de toda ropa de cintura para arriba así como de sus zapatos y calcetines, dejando que sólo la punta de sus pies descalzos tocasen el suelo. La habitación en la que le tenían retenido estaba en penumbra, pero aún así pudieron distinguir alargadas marcas rojizas en su cuerpo con forma de eslabones y algunas heridas tanto en el rostro como en el torso.

-Jefa... -murmuró Van Pelt- una de las cadenas se está moviendo...

-No son cadenas, Grace, son serpientes. El muy hijo de puta sabe cómo atormentarle. Jane me contó una vez que siendo niño le mordió una serpiente en uno de los pueblos donde instalaron la feria. Desde entonces no las puede ni ver.

El plano se abrió, permitiendo así ver mejor el suelo. Tres serpientes le acompañaban en su encierro, dos falsas corales y una pitón albina. Una de ellas se acercó peligrosamente a los pies de Jane, quien emitió un gemido de angustia al notar el tacto frío del animal.

La puerta se abrió y una figura embozada bajó las escaleras como una sombra. Lascia chi'o pianga sonaba desde alguna parte de la casa, colándose en el sótano.

_Lascia ch´io pianga  
mia cruda sorte,  
y che sospiri  
la libertà;  
e che sospiri...  
e che sospiri...  
la libertà._

_Deja que llore  
mi cruel suerte,  
y que suspire  
por la libertad;  
y que suspire...  
y que suspire...  
por la libertad._

Si no estuviera tan centrado en encontrar una forma de salir vivo de allí se habría reído de la ironía. Pero no iba a llorar delante de él; no iba a darle ese gusto. Volvió a escuchar los pasos de John el Rojo bajando la escalera y se estremeció al pensar en qué otra tortura le reservaría.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te he dicho, Patrick?

-Sí, es una buena oferta -casi podía adivinar la sonrisa de victoria en el rostro de su enemigo, aunque no tardó en difuminarse- si eres un demente psicópata y un maníaco sexual que ha perdido todo contacto con el mundo real.

-Tú no eres mejor que yo, Patrick. Manipulas, mientes, estafas. Incluso a tu familia. ¿Cuántas veces le dijiste a tu mujer que te pensarías lo de dejar las estafas cuando en realidad no ibas a hacerlo? ¿Cuántas veces le prometiste a tu pequeña Charlotte que le enseñarías a montar en bicicleta sin los ruedines? Se quejaba de eso la noche que murió.

-¡Ni te atrevas a mentarlas, me oyes! ¡Ni te atrevas!

-¿Y qué me dices de tus amigos? Me da pena la agente Lisbon. No se merece el trato que le das.

-No sé a qué te refieres. Nunca dejaría que le pasara nada malo a Lisbon.

-Es posible, pero sabes que ella está enamorada de ti y te aprovechas de eso. Sabes que siempre va a salvarte el pellejo, por eso la expones una y otra vez a sanciones y amonestaciones. Y le engañas y manipulas. Juegas con sus sentimientos para salir indemne de todas tus tretas.

-Eso es mentira. Además, ella no está enamorada de mí. Le doy demasiados dolores de cabeza como para eso.

-Vaya, vaya, mi querido Patrick, ¿eso que noto en tu voz es decepción? ¿Estás enamorado de ella o es sólo el herido orgullo de un narcisista?

-Vete al infierno.

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase volvió a sentir el frío quemazón de las cadenas en sus costillas, sacudiéndole. Tenía miedo de pisar alguna de las serpientes y que le mordieran. Le daban asco y a decir verdad, miedo. No podía verlas, no sabía si eran venenosas o no, pero aunque no lo fueran una mordedura de serpiente podría transmitirle todo tipo de enfermedades, por no hablar de las infecciones, y dudaba mucho que John el Rojo o su aprendiz de psicópata le administrasen algún tipo de antibiótico o atención médica.


	4. Serpientes

El equipo había conseguido un hilo por el que empezar a tirar. Aquellas no eran serpientes que se encontrasen tan fácilmente en el campo o en tiendas de mascotas, sabía que esas dos serpientes sólo se encontraban en tiendas especializadas. Y quien adquiriese una debía rellenar una serie de formularios que le acreditaban como los orgullosos dueños de sus mascotas ante el Estado.

No tardaron en dar con una tienda de animales a las afueras de la ciudad que estaba especializada en todo tipo de mascotas exóticas. No les hizo falta enseñar la orden de registro, ya que al ver las placas el dueño de la tienda se ofreció a colaborar en todo lo necesario. Y efectivamente, un mes antes Kendra Rogers había encargado Una pitón albina y dos falsas corales.

Lisbon y Cho no se creían su buena suerte cuando el dueño de la tienda les dijo que por norma, los animales considerados peligrosos o muy delicados, eran llevados a su nuevo hogar por personal cualificado para asegurar el bienestar del animal. Y por tanto tenían una dirección de entrega. Se trataba de un pequeño viñedo a las afueras de Napa, a media hora de camino de allí, alquilado a nombre de Kendra Rogers.

Cuando llegaron, ya les estaba esperando la policía de Napa, con el sheriff McAllister a la cabeza y una ambulancia.

-¿Estamos todos? -preguntó Lisbon nada más bajarse del coche.

-Falta el tipo de las serpientes -dijo el Sheriff, refiriéndose al veterinario de la Asociación Protectora de Animales de Napa- Está de camino.

-No podemos perder más tiempo. Sheriff, quédese usted esperándole para cubrirle cuando llegue si es necesario. Nosotros vamos a entrar.

Rodearon la pequeña y desvencijada casa y entraron en silencio por la puerta trasera empuñando las armas. Por el hilo musical podían escuchar alguna pieza de música clásica que no lograron identificar. La casa estaba despejada, a excepción de un armario con doble fondo tras el que se ocultaba Kendra. No les dio tiempo a reaccionar, en menos de un segundo Cho estaba tirado en el suelo, taponándose una herida de bala. Rigsby no se lo pensó y antes de que Kendra volviera a apretar el gatillo le descerrajó un tiro en la frente.

Lisbon abrió la puerta del sótano con el alma en vilo. Dio la luz para encontrarse en el centro de la sala a Jane aún colgado del techo. "A la mierda el veterinario" pensó un segundo antes de acabar con la vida de los reptiles. Comprobó que no hubiese nadie más en la sala y se acercó a Patrick, preocupada por su estado. Dio gracias a Dios cuando comprobó que tenía pulso.

-Jane, soy yo, Lisbon. Despierta.

Durante unos segundos Lisbon trató de desanudar la cuerda que le mantenía erguido, pero no podía, estaba demasiado bien apretado, por lo que optó por la vía rápida. Se colocó delante de Jane para amortiguar su caída y disparó a la cuerda, liberándole. No fue agradable estar sepultada bajo tantos kilos de consultor inconsciente, pero valió la pena al comprobar que aún respiraba.

-Jane, tranquilo, estoy aquí. Ya estamos aquí. Ya ha pasado todo.

Por expreso deseo de la agente sénior, Cho y Jane compartían habitación en el hospital. El médico les había dicho que Cho se pondría bien, si todo iba bien en unos días le darían el alta, aunque tendría que ir a rehabilitación y, por supuesto, a terapia psicológica al verse envuelto en un tiroteo. Sonrió al imaginarse a su segundo tumbado en un diván y rebatiéndole todo al psicólogo. Es más, se imaginó al psicólogo tumbado y respondiendo a las preguntas existencialistas de Cho y trató de amortiguar una pequeña carcajada. Por eso adoraba a Cho, él era capaz de sacarle información a una piedra. Se acercó a él y le arropó tal y como hacía con sus hermanos cuando estaban enfermos.

Y Jane... "El pronóstico es reservado, pero somos optimistas", habían dicho los médicos después de operarle. Tenía varias costillas rotas y contusiones en todo el cuerpo que habían obligado a los médicos a inducirle al coma. Hacía horas que le habían retirado la sedación para ver cómo evolucionaba, pero seguía dormido.

-Agua...

La débil voz de Jane le encogió el corazón. Llevaba inconsciente desde que le encontraron en aquel viñedo.

-Ey, por fin despiertas. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Tengo sed.

Le acercó un vaso de agua a los labios y le ayudó beber. Cuando terminó presionó el botón de emergencia para que las enfermeras vinieran a examinarle.

-¿Se pondrá bien? -preguntó, señalando a su compañero.

-Sí, en unos días volverá a casa.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Un disparo en la pierna, pero con rehabilitación volverá a ser el mismo de siempre.

-¿Es tu novio?

-¿Perdón?

-Bueno, no compartís rasgos físicos, así que familia no sois. Y si te has quedado con él esta noche, me preguntaba si sois pareja.

-Jane... ¿no nos reconoces?

-Pues claro que sí, Lisbon, pero tendrías que haberte visto la cara. Era todo un poema.

-Te mato. ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado? Creía que habías vuelto a perder la memoria.

-Eres adorable cuando te preocupas así por mí.

-No estaba preocupada por ti, sino por mí. Fuiste un dolor de muelas aquellos días. Por cierto, todavía le debes sesenta y tres dólares a Rigsby.

-Venga ya, Lisbon. Eres una exagerada. Seguro que no fue tan malo.

-Nooo, claro que no, Paddy -dijo con rintintín- Debería pegarte una paliza, esto te pasa por ir tú solo a las casas de los sospechosos. ¿Te suenan los términos "refuerzos", "orden de registro" o "informar"?

Hacía rato que Cho se había despertado, pero fingió seguir profundamente dormido para seguir disfrutando del espectáculo. Disfrutaba viendo a su jefa y al consultor discutir, era entretenido y, aunque pareciese una locura, le hacía sentir en casa. Por primera vez en muchas semanas, Kimball sonrió de buena gana.


End file.
